Rosa's gone
by tsubasaiscool
Summary: The squad arrives at the precinct and can't find Rosa anywhere. Where is she?
1. Chapter 1

First Brooklyn nine nine fanfiction.

It was 9:30 and Jake was half an hour late for work. He walked into the briefing room.

"Sorry, I'm late. Alarm ran out of battery's." Jake announced.

Amy rolled her eyes." Your alarms battery dependent. You were asking for it."

"Where's Rosa?" Jake asked looking round the briefing room. Only Rosa was missing.

Boyle shrugged. "Called her. She didn't answer."

By the next day Rosa still hadn't arrived and it was afternoon! The squad were starting to get worried.

"She's still not answering her phone." Terry sighed.

Holt came out of his office. "Peralta and Santiago go to Rosa's apartment and see if she's home."

"And where would that be?" Jake asked.

"You don't know" Holt asked surprised. He knew Rosa was secretive but still. Holt grabbed Rosa's file and gave the address to Santiago.

"Rosa. You home?" Santiago knocked on Rosa's door. " No answer."

"Let me try." Peralta banged on the door. "If you don't open the door, I will force the door open."

"You can't do that. She might not even be in!" Santiago said.

Peralta shrugged, "1...2...3..." Peralta ran at the door and successfully opened it in one try.

Rosa's apartment looked normal at first until you saw the axe under the sofa and the amount of weapons dotted around the room.

"Wow!" Amy said. "How many weapons do you need?"

"Rosa!" Jake shouted. The two walked further into her apartment to find a lot more weapons but Rosa was nowhere to be seen.

"She doesn't have many family photos" Amy commented.

Jake picked up one of the few photos.

"Look." Jake said showing Amy the photo. "This was when me and Rosa were still in the academy."

Amy picked up another photo. This one was of Rosa when she was about 18 and two other younger girls.

"Who are they?" Amy asked.

Jake shrugged, "Sisters?"

The two left and returned to the precinct, hoping Rosa had arrived back in the time they were gone


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Brooklyn nine nine.**

"Any news." Jake asked as he and Amy entered the precinct.

Terry shook his head. "We're running out of ideas."

"Were there any cameras outside her building?" Charles asked.

"There was one across the street." Amy said.

"Boyle and Peralta check it out." Holt said. "The rest of you can carry on with your normal work. We can't let crime rates rise because Diaz isn't here." Holt walked back into his office.

"There." Jake pointed at a camera across the road. The camera was above a bank. The Two detectives crossed the road and entered the bank.

"We are investigating the disappearance of a woman who lived across the road. Did you see her at all yesterday?" Boyle showed the manager of the bank a picture of Rosa.

The manager shook his head. "If there is anything you need, just ask."

"Can we have a look at the security tapes from yesterday?" Jake asked.

The two detectives returned to the precinct an hour later with the security tapes. Holt walked past the two detectives.

"Briefing. Five minutes." He said.

The squad gathered in the briefing room.

"Does Rosa have any sisters?" Amy asked.

Boyle shrugged. "She hasn't said."

"If Rosa has sisters, wouldn't she have phone numbers or something at her house." Gina said.

"She barely had any family photos or anything like that. Found a picture of me and her at the academy and one of the squad. And this." Jake said getting the photo of Rosa and the two other girls from his pocket.

"You took that." Amy said.

Jake nodded. "Thought it might be useful." He said passing the photo to Gina and Charles.

Gina put her phone down. "Let's track them down. But I have dance practice with floorgasm at 5 so have to leave by then." Gina stood up and walked over to Rosa's desk. The squad stood up and followed her.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked

Gina opened Rosa's desk and grabbed a notebook.

"Here you go." Gina showed the notebook to the others. "Abigail Diaz and Grace Diaz. You're welcome." Gina handed the notebook to Jake and walled back into the briefing room.

After briefing, Holt sent Jake and Amy to talk to Rosa's sisters. Charles and Terry stayed to watch the tapes. First Jake and Amy went to see Abigail Diaz. Luckily, Abigail lived in Brooklyn. They knocked on the apartment door and a girl opened the door. She had dark curly hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" She asked.

They showed their badges. "I'm Detective Santiago and this is detective Peralta and we are from Brooklyn nine nine. We would like to talk to you about your sister."

Abigail sighed before letting them in.

"Sit down if you want." Abigail said.

"You don't seem worried." Amy commented.

"Rosa's old enough to look after herself. She's not six." Abigail said.

"Are you and Rosa close?" Jake asked.

"No." Abigail answered. "We both avoid family so I don't see much of her. Grace sees her a lot more than me. Grace invites both of us to Thanksgiving every year. I'm a doctor so I just say I'm working late. Are there any more questions? I need to go to work."

Jake and Amy left with no answers.

Meanwhile at the precinct, Terry and Charles weren't having much luck. Rosa left her building at 8:00 and was talking on her phone. She hung up and left on her motorcycle.

"She was probably setting off for work." Terry said.

"Yeah but who was she talking to?" Charles asked.

Terry shrugged, "Sister?"

"I'll text Jake and ask." Charles said getting his phone out.

"Any news?" A voice said from the doorway. They looked up to see Holt in the door.

They shook their heads.

"Rosa left at 8:00. She was on the phone to someone then left on her motorcycle." Charles said. "She hasn't come back since."

"I spoke to Marcus but he still hasn't heard from her." Holt said.

Boyles phone beeped.

"Its Jake. He talked to Abigail. She was no help. Abigail and Rosa both avoid family." Boyle said.

Jake and Amy were on their way to see Grace when Jake got a text. Jake froze.

"What is it?" Amy asked. Jake gave the phone to Amy and she read it out loud.

"Stop looking for me -Rosa."

 **Please review and say what you think should happen next. Five reviews and I will update quicker.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Jake and Amy went straight back to the precinct as soon as Jake got that text.

"You got back quick. What did Grace say?" Holt asked.

"Didn't talk to her." Amy said.

"Why not?" Terry asked.

The squad gathered around the detectives.

"Rosa texted." Jake explained.

The voices overlapped.

"What do you mean she texted?"

"What did she say?"

"Where is she?"

Holt interrupted the squad. "That's enough. Peralta, give me the phone."

Jake gave the phone to Holt.

"Stop looking for me -Rosa" Holt said.

"Why wouldn't she want is looking for her?" Charles asked.

Jake shrugged. "We got the text before we could talk to Grace."

"What if that's the point?" Charles asked. The others stared at him in confusion.

"What if she didn't want us talking to Grace?" Charles explained. "Rosa was on the phone to someone when she left her apartment building. What if it was Grace?"

"We need to talk to Grace." Jake said.

"I will go with Jake." Holt said. "Everyone else can carry on with their regular work."

After Holt and Jake left, the squad went to carry on with their regular work.

"What are you doing?" Gina asked.

"Regular work." Terry said.

"No. We should be looking for Rosa." Gina said.

"We also need to do our regular work" Terry said.

"We _need_ to find Rosa." Gina said slowly. "Let's re-watch the security tapes."

"We watch them five times and we couldn't find anything." Charles pointed out.

"I've been taking an abnormal psych class so I might notice something you didn't." Gina explained.

"You've been taking that class for two weeks." Charles sighed.

"You don't know what Rosa said, do you?" Gina asked. Charles and Terry shook their heads. Gina carried on talking. "Amy can lip read."

"I'm getting really good." Amy chimed in.

"Fine. You can look at the tapes." Terry gave in.

"Smiley face emoji." Gina cried.

Holt and Peralta had just arrived at Grace Diaz's apartment when the door opened. A woman who was just a little bit shorter then Rosa was stood there. She had medium length black hair and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. I am Captain Raymond Holt and this is Detective Jake Peralta. Are you Grace Diaz?" Holt said.

"Yeah. Why?" Grace asked.

"We work with your sister Rosa Diaz and..." Jake started to explain.

"Is she OK?" Grace asked. Immediately she looked scared. "She's been missing for the past three days." Holt explained. "Have you heard from her?"

"That doesn't make sense." Grace said. It was barely more then a whisper.

"I assure you it does." Holt stated.

"I saw her day before yesterday. She was OK then. She was acting completely normal. She didn't say that there was something wrong." Grace said. She stood there for a second before walking off.

"I have to go." She said. Grace ran off.

"She's not like Rosa at all." Jake commented.

Holt nodded.

Back at the precinct, the squad was gathered around a TV in the briefing room. Terry put the tape in the TV and skipped to when Rosa left the building.

"She seems worried." Gina commented.

"We realised that last time we watched it." Terry sighed.

"Can you zoom in?" Amy asked.

Charles zoomed in on Rosa.

"Meet me at Brooklyn bridge in half an hour. Make sure your not followed." Amy said.

"That's not good" Gina said.

Jake and Holt were walking back to the precinct. They were having very bad luck. They had left Grace's apartment but when they got to the street, their car was gone. The street they were walking down was very quiet and it was starting to get dark.

"Did you hear something?" Jake asked.

Holt shook his head.

Jake turned around. "I think I hear a car."

"Cars are allowed to drive around this neighborhood." Holt said. He was starting to get annoyed at Jake. He was tired and his nephews girlfriend was missing. Also Rosa was a valued employee.

"Holt. Holt." Jake had stopped and he was starting to sound worried. Holt turned around to see the police car that had gone missing half an hour earlier. It was driving straight at them when it sped up. Jake pushes the Captain out the way just in time. The car carries on driving.

"What the hell is going on?!" Holt asked.

 **Remember five reviews and I update quicker. Also what did you think of the last episode? I thought it was really good! Thank you to anybody who's following this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dizzylove101 helped me with this chapter so thank you. It's only a short chapter.**

Jake and Holt stood up and as the car drove into the distance, they tried to catch a glimpse of the driver.

"I'm going to call Terry and ask if he can pick us up." Jake said reaching into his pocket. "And my phones dead." Jake said.

Holt sighed and got his phone out. Terry arrived half an hour later.

"What's going on? Where's the squad car?" Terry asked.

"Funny story. We may of sorta lost the squad car." Jake said.

"What?!" Terry almost shouted.

"No. Someone stole the squad car so we decided to walk back to the precinct. Then someone almost ran us down with said squad car." Holt explained.

They explained to Terry a couple more times then set off back to the precinct. They had to explain a couple more times to various people at the precinct.

Charles was put in charge of finding the squad car.

The next day Charles knocked on Holts office door.

"Captain." He said.

"Can I help you?" Holt asked. He wasn't in the best mood. It was 9am and he hadn't slept very well after what had happened the previous night.

"I found the squad car." Charles said nervously. He wasn't mentioning something.

"Where was it?" Holt asked.

"Brooklyn bridge." Charles said. "The same bridge Rosa was meeting someone at the day she disappeared."

Charles, Jake and Holt arrived at Brooklyn bridge at 10am. Holt talked to the cop who was already there and found out that the car was found at 7:40 by a couple of b-cops. The car was abandoned and the driver was gone.

"I don't think we can find out anything more here." Holt explained. Charles and Holt started to leave but Jake didn't follow.

"C'mon Jake. We can find another lead." Charles said.

"What's she doing here?" Jake said. He pointed across the road at where a girl was stood. She was wearing jeans. Also she was wearing black hoodie and the hood was down. The girls raven black hair was tied back in a ponytail. She adjusted her glasses and looked over at the detectives before walking away. Jake started to run after the girl but by the time he got across the road she was gone.

"Where is she?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Where's who?" Holt asked.

"Didn't you see her?" Jake asked.

"The girl across the road?" Charles asked. Jake nodded.

"She looked familiar." Charles said.

"What was she doing here? Why did she leave as soon as she saw us?" Jake asked.

"Peralta, who was she?" Holt asked annoyed.

"Abigail Diaz." Jake said. "That was Rosa's sister."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

 **Longer chapter this time. I can't update for at least a week because I'm going away. I will hopefully have the next chapter completed by the time I get back.**

Jake, Charles and Holt went to Abigail's apartment but unsurprisingly no one answered the door. When they returned to the precinct, they explained what happened with Abigail.

"That's why I don't have siblings. Also my mum knew that I would outshine any other children she had." Gina said.

"You had me anyway. I can annoy you more than any sibling could." Jake said. Holt glared at Jake. "But that's not the point."

"Abigail said she was a doctor." Amy said. "So let's try and find her there."

"Who works at a hospital?" A voice asked. The squad turned to see Marcus walking over to Holt.

"Rosa's sister works at a hospital." Holt explained.

"Abigail? Does she know something about Rosa?" Marcus asked.

Holt and Marcus went into Holt's office so that Holt could explain what's going on.

Amy and Jake went to the hospital to find Abigail. They went to the front desk and asked to see the person in charge. A woman appeared behind them.

"I'm Dr Alice Smith, the dean of medicine. Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Does Abigail Diaz work here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. She worked in the ER." Dr Smith said.

" _Worked_?" Jake asked.

"She quit four days ago." Dr Smith answered.

The two detectives left with no answers

Back at the precinct, Marcus and Holt were still in Holt's office.

"When was it you last saw her?" Holt asked.

"Night before she disappeared." Marcus explained. "We had dinner then she said she wasn't feeling well so she went home."

"She doesn't tell people much about herself. We didn't even know she had sisters." Holt sighed.

"I don't know that much. I know she has two sisters. She went to Catholic school and went to ballet academy. Her dads a teacher and her mum a doctor like Abigail. Grace goes to law school." Marcus said. Holt looked at his nephew who was getting really worried.

"Does Rosa talk about her sisters much?" Holt asked.

Marcus nodded. "She cares about her sisters a lot."

"But she doesn't see them much." Holt said.

Marcus nodded. "I met Abigail and Grace twice. I wish we could just find Rosa. I don't understand why Rosa wouldn't just tell us what's wrong. We can help."

Jake and Amy returned to the precinct.

"Abigail quit four days ago." Jake announced.

"I thought you said she had to leave for work when you spoke to her." Charles said.

"That's what she said so I'm guessing she lied." Amy said annoyed.

"She's sort of like Rosa. We know nothing about Rosa and first time we meet Abigail, she lies about her job."

"Why lie about that?" Terry asked.

"Why does Rosa keep her life a secret? Probably the same answer." Gina said.

*Flashback*

 _It was Jake's first day at the academy. He had wanted to be a cop since he first saw die hard. Unfortunately, it was harder than he expected. They were doing fitness and they had to do too many push ups. There was a girl next to him with dark curly hair._

 _"Hard, isn't it?" Jake said._

 _"Don't talk to me." She said._

 _Jake kept trying to talk to her but every time she refused._

 _"What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Jake Peralta."_

 _"You don't need to know my name." She answered._

 _About two weeks later Jake was still trying to talk to her. "Why do you want to be a cop? I've wanted to be a cop ever since I was little. Well since I first saw die hard. One day, I will be John McLain."_

 _The girl smiled._

 _"Ha! I got you to smile. Can you tell me your name now?" Jake laughed._

 _"Why does me smiling mean that I have to tell you my name?" The girl glared at him. Jake shrugged. The girl sighed. "Diaz."_

 _Jake smiled. "I win."_

 _Diaz glared at him. "Won what?"_

 _"I finally found out your name. Well, I'm guessing Diaz is your last name..." He looked at Diaz for confirmation. She nodded. "What's your first name then?" He asked._

 _"Just call me Diaz." She answered._

 _"You are now my friend." Jake smiled triumphantly._

 _"Never said that." Diaz said. "Didn't come to the academy to make friends. Friends always want to talk about feelings and crap like that."_

 _"So that's a no on being friends." Jake said. Diaz smiled._

 _After another couple of months later, Jake considered Diaz one of his best friends. Also he found out that Diaz's first name was Rosa. They sat together in most of their classes. One day they had to do an assessment. They had to do a drill. They were partnered together so they were discussing tactics._

 _"Look at the boxes. They look like the perfect size for perps to hide in." Jake said looking at the map they were given._

 _"You sure." Rosa asked doubtfully._

 _"Yes. If not I'll do a thousand push ups." Jake said. Rosa laughed._

 _"Can you even do a thousand push ups?" Rosa asked._

 _Jake shrugged. Turned out Jake was right and they scored highest on the exam._

 _After they left the academy they worked at the same precinct for a while before Jake moved to the nine nine. Rosa and Jake last contact after Jake went to the nine nine. About 6 months later, Rosa was transferred to the nine nine. Jake didn't notice her when she first came in. Jake had become best friends with Detective Charles Boyle when he arrived at the nine nine and it was Charles who pointed out the newcomer._

 _"The new detectives here." Charles said. Jake turned around. When he saw her he stood up._

 _"Rosa?" He said before running over and hugging her._

 _"Don't hug me." She growled in his ear. He stopped hugging her._

 _"Everyone this is my friend detective Rosa Diaz."_

 _"Shut up Peralta." Rosa glared at him._

 _"Have you transferred here?" He asked._

 _Rosa sighed. "Yes."_

 _"Welcome to the nine nine. I'm Sergeant Terry Jeffords." Terry came over._

 _"Hi. Charles Boyle. I'm Jake's best friend. How do you know Jake?" Charles said. Rosa stood there. She hadn't stopped glaring at people since she arrived._

 _"Hello. Amy Santiago." Amy appeared behind Jake._

 _"Me and Rosa were in the academy together. She never seems to smile much. Definitely didn't at the academy" Jake explained. "It took my amazing charm two weeks to get her to smile." Rosa rolled her eyes and smiled slightly._

 _"Tell us about yourself then." Terry suggested._

 _Jake laughed. Rosa glared at him, "Why do you need to know anything about me?" She asked._

 _"I've known her five years and her name is basically the only thing I know about her." Jake explained._

 _"Well. I'll show you to your desk." Terry said. Jake knew immediately that the nine nine would be more interesting with Rosa there.*_

End of Flashback

Jake left the precinct at 9pm. His car broke down when he was about half way home. He was only a couple of streets away from Shaw's bar so he decided to walk there and call Charles when he got there because he still hadn't charged his phone. The street was dark and there wasn't anyone there. Jake was just about to turn the corner when he felt the first drop of rain. He was almost at Shaw's when he heard a voice shout his name. He turned around and saw a man wearing a mask. Then Jake noticed the gun in the masked man's hand. They went to pull the trigger when someone tackled the man but it was too late. The gun fired before Jake had time to move. The man got up and ran away when Jake collapsed onto the ground. His own blood surrounding him. Then Jake saw the person who tackled the man.

"I need an ambulance. My friends been shot." The voice said. They ran over to Jake and applied pressure to where Jake had been shot.

"It's going to be OK." They said.

He heard the sound of an ambulance in the distance. It felt like forever before Jake saw the ambulance turn into the street. The person stopped applying pressure and stood up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before running off.

"Rosa!" Jake shouted before he lost consciousness.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Holt was woken up by someone banging on his door at 1am. Kevin got up to answer the door. Holt followed him downstairs.

"Raymond. Your work life is here." Kevin said.

Outside his door stood in the rain was Terry

"What happened? Is there a lead on Diaz?" Holt asked.

"No. It's... It's Jake." Terry said.

When Holt and Terry arrived at the hospital Jake was still in surgery. Amy was pacing the waiting room. Charles was sat with Gina. He had his head was in his hands. Charles looked worried and Gina's eyes were red like she'd been crying.

"Is there any news?" Terry asked. The squad looked up to see that Terry and Holt had arrived.

Amy shook her head. "He's still in surgery."

"What happened?" Holt asked.

Charles shrugged. "Apparently a woman called 911. When the ambulance for there, the doctors saw someone running away from Jake. He was about a street away from Shaw's bar."

"Are you here for Jake Peralta?" A doctor appeared behind them.

"Yes. Is he OK?" Holt asked

"The surgery went well. He's in the ICU. He lost a lot of blood. It's a good thing the ambulance got to him when it did." The doctor explained.

The squad agreed to take shifts on watching Peralta. Gina and Holt took the first shift. Santiago and Charles went home to rest. Terry went to work to carry on trying to find Rosa.

Gina and Holt sat next to Jake's bed in silence.

"Do you think this has something to do with Rosa?" Gina asked.

"Why do you think that?" Holt asked.

"Think about it. Rosa disappears. You try to figure out what happened to her then someone almost runs you and Jake over with a car. Now Jake is in hospital after being shot." Gina explained almost crying by the end.

"He's going to be OK, Gina." Holt reassured her. The two of them returned to silence. Hoping that Jake would wake up soon.

A couple of hours later, Amy had arrived at the hospital. Just as she got into the elevator she heard someone shout her name. She turned to see Charles running towards the elevator.

"Hi." Amy said holding the elevator door open. "Let me guess. You couldn't sleep either."

Charles nodded. "I just hope Jake's OK." He said. When they arrived at Jake's room he was still asleep. Holt went to the precinct and after about half an hour of arguing, they persuaded Gina to go home and rest. They had been there for about an hour when they saw Jake's eyes flutter open.

"Jake. Buddy. You're awake." Charles said running over to his friend.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"You don't remember." Amy asked looking at Charles worriedly.

"I remember my car breaking down and my phone still didn't have any battery." Jake said. "I was only a couple of blocks from Shaw's bar so I was walking there and I... I..." Jake said.

"What is it buddy?" Charles asked.

"I remember someone shouting my name. I don't know who it was." Jake said.

"I'll call Holt, Terry and Gina and tell them you're awake. They were really worried. We could barely get Gina to leave." Amy gave Jake a weak smile and got her phone out. Within the hour the whole squad was there. They kept asking Jake questions to try and refresh his mind but Jake still couldn't remember anything. After a while Holt and Terry had to leave. Holt had a precinct to run and Terry had to look after Cagney and Lacey. After a while Jake fell asleep and Amy left to get coffee. Gina had fallen asleep and Charles was stood in the doorway making sure no one came in.

 _*Jake eyes fluttered open. He looked over to see the sofa empty. Gina must have left. Charles and Amy were also gone._

 _"Finally. You're awake." A voice said. Jake looked over to see Grace Diaz leaning on the wall. She was dressed in a black hoodie and black leggings._

 _"What... are you doing here?" Jake asked._

 _"Abigail can't come because the others know who she is. Rosa can't come obviously so that leaves me. Only you and that Holt guy know who I am." Grace explained._

 _"But... Why are you here?" Jake asked._

 _"You need to stop looking for Rosa." Grace said. "They know who you are. If they know you're still looking for her..."_

 _"Who are they?" Jake asked._

 _"That's a secret." Grace said before putting her hood up and leaving._

Jake had fallen asleep again. When he opened his eyes he saw Holt and Terry.

"Where is she?" He asked weakly.

Holt and Terry looked up. They had arrived 20 minutes before and Jake had been asleep. No one else was there.

"Who?" Terry asked confused.

"Grace. Rosa's sister. She was here." Jake said. "I saw her. She told me to stop looking for Rosa. Someone knew I was looking for Rosa. That's why someone shot..." Jake suddenly fell silent.

"What is it?" Terry asked.

"I remember what happened." Jake said barely more than a whisper.

"What happened?" Holt asked.

"I was walking to Shaw's bar and someone shouted my name." Jake started.

"We know. You already told us this." Holt interrupted.

"I know what happened next." Jake said. "I turned around and there was a man stood there wearing a mask. He had a gun. Someone tackled the man but it was too late. They had already fired the gun."

"Who tackled the man?" Terry asked.

"It was Rosa." Jake said. "She tackled the man. She was the person who called 911. She tried to stop the bleeding and stayed with me until the ambulance arrived. Then she ran."

A week later Jake was allowed to go home. He wasn't allowed to go back to the nine nine yet but as soon as he was released he wanted to get straight back to finding Rosa. There were no new leads. Also Grace hadn't turned up to any classes at Brooklyn law school since Rosa disappeared. After Jake's first day Amy offered Jake a ride home. At first he declined but eventually he agreed. The two detectives decided to stop on the way for dinner. Amy decided to stay at Jake's to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Amy had fallen asleep on the sofa so Jake decided to go downstairs get his mail. He went downstairs and picked up his mail. Bills. Bills. Bills.

"Jake." An annoyed voice said behind him. Jake turned to see Amy stood behind him. "You were shot a week ago. You should be resting."

Jake shrugged. "Was bored."

Amy sighed. The two were about to go back upstairs when they heard a noise outside. It sounded like a gunshot

"Wait here." Amy said before walking outside. Her own gun in her hand. A couple of minutes later he heard another gunshot and ran out. Amy was on the ground. A man pointing a gun at her. Amy's gun was on the floor next to him. Before Jake could do anything someone appeared behind the man and put a gun on his neck.

"Put the gun down." She said angrily

The guy went to put his gun on the ground but then tried to grab the gun out of his assailant's hand. A shot echoed the empty street. The man fell to the ground his ankle covered in blood. The girl picked up all three guns and walked over to Amy who was still on the ground. Then Amy realised who it was. Rosa dropped the gun on the floor next to Amy.

"Are you ok?" Rosa asked. Amy nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine." Amy said. "Where have you been? Who are you running from? Why are you running?"

Rosa sighed "I'm tired of running."

 **I'm disappointed in the amount of reviews this story is getting. Please review if you want me to carry on with this story. If not I might discontinue it. Also try and guess where Rosa has been and who she is running from. If you guess correctly you will get a special mention next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

 **Please check out the poll on my profile. Also thank you to anyone who reviewed. Somebody said about Adrian in their review. I started writing this before I got to the first episode with Adrian in. Also Marcus is in this story. When I finish this I might write a story with Rosa and Adrian. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Rosa was driving Grace's car with Jake sat next to her. Amy was sat in the back. They drove in silence. Anytime Jake or Amy said anything Rosa told them to be quiet. Eventually they arrived at a house which was a couple of miles from any other houses. Rosa stopped the car and walked over to the house.

"Have you been staying here since you disappeared?" Amy asked.

Rosa nodded. "Belonged to my Nanna."

Rosa opened the door and Jake and Amy followed her in. Rosa pushed the door shut and a voice shouted down the stairs.

"Rosa? Is that you?" Abigail Diaz appeared at the top of the stairs. An axe in her hand. She lowered the axe slightly when she saw who it was.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Shot him in the ankle." Rosa said. Amy and Jake looked at each other confused. Wouldn't she have to explain more to her sister then that?

"Someone tried to shoot me and Rosa saved me." Amy explained.

"Who is he?" Jake asked.

Rosa and Abigail looked at each other then walked into a different room. Amy and Jake walked into another room. There was a sofa, a table and a couple of chairs but that was it. Grace was sat on the sofa. She was loading a gun. A 36 calibre.

"Hi." She said without looking up.

Abigail picked up a jug and poured four glasses of water. She handed a glass to Jake and Amy.

"We don't want water. We want to know what's going on!" Amy said putting the glass down. Jake did the same.

"Someone shot me. I want to know why!" Jake said.

The three sisters looked at each other.

"You're right." Abigail said.

"Let's start at the beginning." Rosa said. The three sisters sat on the sofa. Jake and Amy sat on the chairs.

It was 2am and Holt had gathered the squad at the precinct. They were sat in the briefing room.

"Why are we here? Its 2am and I need my beauty sleep. I can't look this fabulous if you don't let me sleep." Gina complained.

"Peralta and Santiago left the precinct yesterday. Santiago gave Peralta a lift home. Neither of them have answered their phone in the last two hours. Santiago and Peralta aren't at either of their apartments." Holt explained.

"You think it's connected to Rosa?" Charles asked.

"I don't know but Jake's only been out of the hospital a week ago. He should be resting." Holt said. "He could injure himself do we should find him."

"If he's with Amy he should be OK." Terry said hopefully.

"Since when can Amy control him? Since when can anyone control him? If Jake wants to do something, he will do it. I doubt Amy can stop him. Hopefully Jake will be safe but if something has happened to him. He will be able to look after himself but in his condition... He might be in more danger." Holt said. "If Amy is with him then she could also be in danger." The squad sat in silence sharing worried looks. The detectives started to get to work. They had three missing detectives to find.

Jake and Amy stared at the three Diaz sisters. Waiting for Rosa to carry on.

"You don't know much about me..." Rosa started.

"That's an understatement. We don't even know what your favourite type of soup is." Jake interrupted.

"Never had soup." Rosa said.

"Really you've NEVER had soup. My mom always made me soup when I was I'll." Jake said.

"We're going slightly off topic." Amy said.

"Our mom died when we were kids. I was 7, Abi was 9 and Rosa was 12." Grace said.

"I'm sorry. Did your dad look after you?" Amy asked.

"If you could call what he did looking after" Rosa said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Think about it." Abigail said. "Three SISTERS go missing. It's to do with family."

"You're running from your dad?" Amy asked.

The three sisters nodded.

"He definitely wins worst father award." Grace said. "When mom died he started drinking."

"There's more than one person after you. Who is the other person?" Jake asked.

"Dad has friends." Rosa said.

"We have a plan." Grace smiled weakly. "Trust us. You just need to stay out the way and not look for Rosa."

"If that's true then what about the others? The whole squad is looking for you Rosa." Amy asked.

"That's your job. You can persuade the others." Abigail said.

"We can't just change our minds and persuade the others. They will be suspicious." Jake said.

"What _is_ your plan?" Amy asked.

"Trust..." Rosa started.

"Trust you? You've said that. Why should we though? You have been missing for weeks. If we tell Holt, Terry and the others, they can help." Jake shouted as he shot up from his seat.

"Jake. Calm down." Rosa said.

"No! I just want to help you. We're friends... Or does that mean nothing to you." Jake said. He stormed out of the room. Amy stood up.

"I'll talk to him." Amy aid and she followed Jake out.

She went outside and saw Jake walking away from the house.

"Jake. We're in the middle of nowhere. What are you doing?" Amy shouted.

"I don't know." He said and he carried on walking.

"Jake." She shouted as she walked towards Jake.

He turned around and shouted, "Amy!" Jake started running towards Amy. Amy turned around and that's when she fell to the ground. She looked up. A man dressed in black was stood towering over her. Jake ran to his partner. Jake helped Amy up. Amy grabbed her gun from her holder. The guy ran at her. The gun fired. Luckily it only hit the ground. The man got a knife out of his own pocket. They grabbed Jake and put the knife to his throat. Amy pointed the gun at him but someone else fired their gun first. The man released Jake. His stomach was covered in blood. The man fell to the ground. Jake ran to Amy and they looked to see who fired the gun. Grace Diaz was stood there gun still in her hand. Rosa and Abigail were stood behind her. Rosa walked over to her sister and put an arm around her. Abigail called 911 and applied pressure to the wound.

"He's dead." Abigail said quietly.

"We have to get out of here. Jake. Amy. Stay here with Abi. We'll get our things." Rosa said before taking her youngest sister inside. A couple of minutes later the two girls came out with a couple of bags. Jake and Amy were still stood there. Abigail was sat next to the body.

"We had our bags ready." Rosa explained. Grace put the bags in the car and Rosa sat in the driver's seat. Grace sat next to her. Rosa rolled down her window.

"Guys. Get in." Rosa said. Abigail got up and opened the door.

"You coming?" She said.

Jake and Amy got in the car. They drove off leaving the dead man on the ground.

 **Please review. If you have any ideas of what is going to happen next then say in your review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

 **Thank you to anyone who reviewed. Please check out the poll on my profile.**

Jake and Amy were sat in the back seats of the car. Abigail was on the left next to Amy. Rosa and Abigail were sat in the front in silence.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked breaking the silence.

"No clue." Rosa said. "We could drive to cousin Elizabeth's house. It used to belong to my auntie. We used to go there all the time when we were kids."

"Sounds good. She's in England for the month. She said we could stay there is we want." Abigail said.

"We were just attacked. How are you so calm?" Jake shouted.

"Calm down Jake." Rosa said.

"We just drove away from your Nana's house and left a dead body there." Jake shouted.

"I didn't mean to kill him." Grace whispered.

"I know." Rosa said gently. "Peralta, stop shouting. Panicking won't help anyone."

"Neither will hiding." Amy said.

The squad were having no luck. There were no leads. No sign of the three detectives. The squad gathered in the briefing room discussing what to do.

"Boyle. Look into Grace and Abigail again. Cars, bank accounts. Anything." Holt said. Boyle left. Terry and Holt carried on looking for Rosa, Amy and Jake. Gina helped whenever she could but there was not much she could do. They had half the cops in the area looking for them. Still no one had even seen them. It was bad enough when Rosa disappeared but now Jake and Amy were both gone. It was like they had disappeared into thin air. The squad refused to give up on hope. If they gave up on hope then what would be left.

The car arrived at a house. It was small but looked quite normal. It was on a street so if someone tried to kill them then someone might hear them. Abigail got out of the car before the car stopped. It wasn't going very fast so she just carried on walking. Rosa got out of the now stopped, car.

"Abi." Rosa shouted after her sister. Abigail turned around.

"Haven't been here in years!" Abigail said. Grace ran over to Abigail.

"I was like 10 when I was last here." Grace said.

 _Abigail ran down the street excitedly. She was 12 and her mum had been dead for three years. Her mum used to always love visiting Auntie Maria. This time they had to come by train though. Also their dad didn't come with them. They got to be away from him for a week. That was the best thing about the week. Grace ran ahead of Abigail. Grace was 10 and very energetic._

 _"Race you to the house." She shouted. Abigail and Grace ran to the house. Grace got there first by a second._

 _"Ha! I win." Grace cheered._

 _"Great. Now can someone tell me why I am carrying everyone bags?" Rosa said appearing behind them with two suitcases and a large backpack. She was 15. Rosa put the two suitcases down on knocked on the door. A girl opened the door._

" _Hi guys." She said. This was their cousin Elizabeth. She was only a couple of years older than Rosa. Elizabeth was 17 and really nice. Once they had their rooms sorted, Auntie Maria suggested that they go outside for a bit. Elizabeth stayed behind but promised to come out with them next time. Rosa was left to look after her two very energetic sisters who had to sit still on a train all morning. They hadn't had lunch yet so they stopped at a café. The three girls went back to their auntie's house at 4pm. The week flew by. Abigail enjoyed it. She couldn't remember being this happy since her mom died. Their dad came to pick them up on the Friday. They made sure they had everything and they left. They drove home in silence. As soon as they got home they hid in their room. Rosa had food in their room already so they wouldn't have to leave. The next day they left the house at 9am because Rosa had ballet. Abigail and Grace didn't like dancing so they always sat and usually read a book or did homework. At the end of the lesson Rosa stayed behind to talk to the teacher then they left._

 _"What did Miss Abbott want?" Abigail asked._

 _"She's recommending me for a scholarship for the royal school of ballet." Rosa said._

 _Rosa got the scholarship and she left Catholic school to go to the royal school of ballet. Every day Abigail and Grace would wait in a café or the park next to it, depending on the weather, for Rosa. A year later Rosa was kicked out if school for beating up ballerinas. Their dad wasn't happy and there was an 'accident' and Rosa broke her wrist. As soon as Rosa was old enough she left home and went to the police academy. Whenever she had the chance she would come home to check on her sisters. Apart from that Abigail and Grace were alone. Rosa had always looked after them but they had to look after themselves now. They avoided home as much as possible. As soon as they were old enough they left home and didn't look back._

Rosa opened the door and put the bags down on the floor. Grace and Abigail sat down on the sofa. Jake and Amy sat down.

"We should call Holt." Amy said.

The sisters looked at Amy scared.

"Why?" Abigail said.

"We won't tell him about your dad if you don't want to but Jake and I have just left without telling anyone anything. They might be worried." Amy explained.

"It's 5am. Call Holt tomorrow. It's been a long day. Let's get some rest." Rosa suggested.

Amy yawned. "Fine." She said. "But I'm calling Holt first thing."

Rosa stayed in the room she always used to stay in when she visited. Abigail and Grace shared the room next door. Amy stayed in Cousin Elizabeth's room. Jake stayed in Rosa's auntie's room. A couple of hours later everyone was asleep. Almost everyone. Grace couldn't sleep. A man was dead because of her. She went downstairs to get a glass of water. She sat down in the living room with her drink. Then she heard footsteps.

"It's time to go." A man's voice said behind her. She turned around and that's when she saw the gun.

 **Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger. Next chapter you will find out who the man was. If you can guess who it is then say in your review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

 **This story is getting near the end now. I probably will only do a couple of chapters after this. I hope you enjoy it.**

Rosa was the first to wake up. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." Amy said appearing behind her. "I'm going to call Holt in a minute. Need coffee first."

Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Abi and Grace are the only ones still asleep." Rosa said smiling. "They always were the last to get up when we were kids."

The three detectives sat down at the table in the kitchen with coffee. Abigail ran into the kitchen.

"Hi." Jake said. "Grace still asleep."

Abigail looked at them worried. "She's wasn't there when I woke up. I thought she was down here." Abigail said. Rosa got up and went to look for her youngest sister. Abigail, Jake and Amy followed her. When they walked into the living room they saw Rosa holding a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry. -Grace." Rosa read out loud.

Terry woke up at his desk. He had fallen asleep while working. He hadn't slept properly since Rosa disappeared. Now Jake and Amy were gone.

"Coffee?" Holt asked appearing next to Terry's desk.

"Yeah. Thanks." He answered. "Amy news?"

Holt shook his head. It was 9:30. Jake and Amy hadn't been seen by anyone in 12 hours. They were detectives though. They could protect themselves. Terry hoped so anyway.

Rosa was worried.

"Where is she?" Rosa yelled.

"Calm down. Like you said earlier. Panicking won't help." Jake said calmly.

"Grace wouldn't just leave in the middle of the night. She wouldn't just take the car and leave. Something's wrong." Abigail said. "How did I not notice her leave?"

"It's not your fault Abigail." Amy said. "We need to call Holt."

"No." Rosa exclaimed.

"If we go to the precinct... We can find out more and..." Amy suggested.

"They'll ask questions." Abigail interrupted.

"I have an idea. We won't have to tell Holt anything...yet." Jake said.

The precinct was busy. They had the usual crime and three detectives missing. The elevator door opened and Jake walked in.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late." Jake said.

"Jake. Where have you been? Where's Amy?" Terry demanded. Charles and Holt hurried over.

"I beat Amy to work." Jake said. "I haven't seen her since last night. I decided to stay at my mom's house. She's been saying I should just stay with her since I got out of the hospital. Then I forgot to charge my phone...again. My alarms on my phone so I didn't wake up on time."

Gina had walked over to see what was going on.

"Glad you're OK." Gina said hugging him.

"Any news?" Jake asked.

Charles shook his head. "Been tracing Grace and Abigail's cars but no luck."

"No sign of any of them." Terry said.

"Let's get to work then." Jake said and sat down at his desk.

Holt was confused. Everything Jake said _sounded_ true but something wasn't right. He had told Terry and he said to just be happy that Jakes back. That's there is only two detectives missing. At 5pm Jake stood up and went to one of the storage rooms. Holt followed him.

Jake got his phone out and called someone. Holt could only hear half the conversation.

"There's no sign of Grace's car... Boyle's trying to find it at the moment... They think that if they find Grace, they find you... I'm still at work... I'm in one of the storage rooms... They believe my story... It will be fine... Stop worrying Rosa... OK... Bye." Jake hung up the phone. Holt left before Jake could see him.

Holt walked over to Terry's desk and asked him to come in his office. Terry sat down in front of Holt's desk.

"What's going on captain?" He asked.

"Jake lied." Holt answered.

"What do you mean Jake lied?" Terry asked confused.

"He left his desk and went to one of the storage rooms. He called someone and they were talking about Grace." Holt explained.

"Grace _Diaz_?" Terry asked.

"He said that Boyle was trying to find Grace's car so I think it is Rosa's sister. He was talking to Rosa." Holt said.

"Why was he talking to Rosa?" Terry asked. "How did he find Rosa?"

"I don't know." Holt answered.

Holt ordered a meeting in his office. Gina sat on the edge of the sofa. Jake stood next to Holt's desk and Charles stood next to him.

"What's the meeting about Captain?" Jake asked.

"Peralta. I know you know where Rosa is." Holt said. Jake froze.

"You know where Rosa is?" Charles asked.

"No. I don't. I.." Jake said.

"Yes. You do. I heard you on the phone to her in one of the storage rooms." Holt interrupted.

Jake stared at Holt in shock.

"You followed me. How..." Jake shouted.

"How could you lie to us? We have been looking for Rosa for weeks." Terry interrupted.

"When did you first find her?" Holt asked.

"Night before last. Amy came to mine and we watched a film. I went downstairs to check my mail. Amy followed me downstairs. We heard a shot. Amy went outside. I followed her a couple of minutes later. There was a man with a gun. Rosa... She appeared behind him. She saved us. We were at the house they were hiding in when someone else tried to kill us. We moved to a different house." Jake explained.

"Where is she? Why is she hiding? We can help her." Charles interrupted.

"I can't tell you. I promised Rosa." Jake said.

"Why were you talking about Grace?" Holt asked.

"She's gone." Jake said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Gina asked.

"She's been with Rosa since we last saw her. She was there last night then she was gone when we woke up this morning. Her car was gone too." Jake said. "That's why I came back here. I thought that I might be able to find something if I came back to the precinct."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Holt said.

A police officer walked in.

"Detective Boyle. We found the car you were looking for." They said handing a file to Charles before leaving.

"Grace's car is on Brooklyn Bridge." Charles said.

The squad left to go to Brooklyn Bridge. Jake called Rosa and explained what was going on.

The squad arrived at the bridge. Grace's car was there. A cab stopped next to them. Rosa, Abigail and Amy got out. Jake ran over to Rosa.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Rosa froze. "Grace." She shouted and started to run to the edge of the bridge. Sat on the fence was Grace.

"I'm sorry." She said.

 **Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Charter ten

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't think Charles has been in this story much so this chapter has more about him. Also it has his opinion on what's going on.**

First impressions are interesting. The first impression of a person could be very different to what your impression of a person is a week or more later. When Holt first met Grace she seemed… she seemed cheerful. As soon as she found out Rosa was missing she was worried. Rosa is her sister so she obviously would be worried. Charles had never met Grace. He didn't even know she existed until Rosa disappeared. Now Grace was sat on the edge of a bridge. He looked over at Rosa. He could immediately tell that she cared about her sister. Charles remembered the first time he met Rosa. Even though she was Jake's friend he never met her until she joined the precinct.

 _Boyle was working on a case with Jake. It was a robbery and they were really close to finding the culprit. Someone was breaking into apartments in an apartment building. They found partial prints in one of the apartments so they were waiting to see if there were any matches in the system. At morning briefing earlier that morning Terry had told them a new detective was joining the nine nine. The elevator door opened and a woman walked out. She had dark hair and she wore a leather jacket. She must be the new detective, Charles thought._

 _"The new detectives here." Charles said. Jake looked over._

 _"Rosa." Jake said and ran over to her. He hugged her. She immediately glared at him._

 _"Don't hug me." She growled in his ear._

 _Jake introduced her. Terry and Rosa walked over to her desk._

 _"You were in the academy together?" Charles asked._

 _"Yeah. Been friends since. Haven't talked to her much since I came to the nine nine." Jake said._

 _"She's pretty." Charles commented._

 _"No Charles. You can not have a crush on Rosa." Jake said._

 _"No. I don't have a crush on Rosa... But if I did, would it really be that bad?" Charles asked._

 _"Yes. You are not Rosa's type." Jake said._

 _For the next couple of years Charles tried to get Rosa to like him. Everyone told him that Rosa didn't like him but he ignored them. Even a psychic told him. Eventually he met Vivian. Charles moved on from Rosa and they were friends._

Charles watched the squad surround where Grace was. She just sat on the edge of the bridge. Holt stood to the left of Grace with Gina. Terry stood with Charles on the right of Grace. Amy and Jake stood together behind where Grace was. Abigail and Rosa stood in the semi-circle.

"What are you doing?" Abigail asked. Grace stayed frozen.

"Whatever happened...We can help." Rosa said.

"No you can't." Grace whispered through her tears.

Rosa started to walk closer to her sister.

"No. Don't come any closer." Grace shouted turning her head. Charles could see her tear soaked cheeks.

"Why?" Rosa asked.

"He said so." Grace whispered.

"Who said so?" Terry asked.

"Since when do you listen to him?" Abigail said.

"He's right. That man is dead because of me." Grace said.

Charles gasped. He looked at the other surprised faces of the squad. At least he wasn't the only person who was surprised. Only three detectives weren't surprised.

"He was going to kill me. He had a knife to my throat." Jake said.

The rest of the squad remained in stunned silence.

"Please just get down." Rosa said.

That's when Grace stood up on the fence that was on the edge of the bridge.

 _Grace walked out of her cousin's house and got into her car. The man with the gun followed and sat in the front seat._

 _"What do you want?" Grace asked as she started to drive away. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone, Dad?"_

 _"Why would I leave my daughters alone?" He answered. Grace glared at him. He smirked before continuing. "The real question is why would you kill my friend?"_

 _Grace stared at him. "He was trying to kill us..."_

 _"He's dead. You murdered him." Grace's father interrupted. "Now I'm going to give you a choice. Choice number one. You know Brooklyn bridge? It's the perfect place for you to jump."_

 _"I'm not going to kill myself." Grace said. He pointed the gun at her._

 _"Or I kill your sisters... And those friends of Rosa. The ones that were helping you. You will be the only one left." He smiled at her. "It's your choice."_

"Grace. Get down. We can help you." Rosa begged. "Please Grace."

Abigail looked at the squad helplessly. "Please do something."

Amy stepped forward. "Grace. We can help you. You didn't have a choice. You had to kill that man. I would have made the same choice. Just get down and we can help you..."

"But he'll kill you. He'll kill you all." Grace said.

"What do you mean? Charles asked.

"He said so." Grace said.

"We'll be fine. We can get police protection. Just get down." Holt said.

Rosa stepped closer to her sister. Grave didn't shout at her this time. Rosa and Abigail walled over to their sister and helped Grace get off the fence. Rosa hugged her.

"Don't do that again." Rosa whispered.

Rosa, Abigail and Grace walked over to the rest of the squad.

"So.. What do we do now?" Jake asked.

 **This story is near the end now. Probably only a couple of chapters left. If you have any ideas of what they're going to do next then say so in your review. Also the season finale was AMAZING! Thank you to anyone who's following me. If you want or don't want Marcus in the next chapter then say. This chapter has had more of Charles in. If there is a character that you want to be in this story but hasn't been mentioned much or at all then say. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had writer's block. Hope you enjoy.**

The squad stood on the bridge. It was Charles who broke the silence.

"What's going on Rosa?" Charles asked. "We've been looking for you for weeks."

"We were worried." Terry said.

"I know." Rosa said quietly.

"Can you please explain?" Holt asked.

"It's a long story." Abigail said.

"Let's go back to the precinct and talk instead of just standing on a bridge." Jake suggested.

Rosa and Abigail refused to leave Grace's side so they sat together in the back seats of one of the squad cars. Holt and Terry sat in the front seats. Charles drove the other car with Jake and Gina. Amy drove Grace's car. They were about half way back when Rosa got a text. She showed her phone to Grace and Abigail. Terry saw them in the mirror.

"Everything OK?" He asked.

"Can you drop us off at my apartment quickly?" Abigail asked.

"Why?" Holt asked.

"Just need to get my laptop." Abigail said.

Meanwhile in the other car Gina was sat in the backseat.

"How could you not tell us?" Charles said.

"I promised Rosa." Jake replied.

Gina remembered the first time she met Rosa.

 _Gina sat down at the bar waiting for Jake. She heard the door open and looked over to see Jake walk in with a girl._

 _"Hey Gina." He said sitting next to her. The girl sat next to him._

 _"Who's this?" Gina asked._

 _"This is Diaz. She's a friend of mine from the academy." Jake said._

 _"Not friends." Diaz said. Gina smiled._

 _"Yeah we are. What do you want to drink?" Jake asked. He ordered the drinks then Jake and Gina sat talking for a couple of hours. Diaz sat there in silence. Occasionally Jake got her to talk but even then she only said a couple of words._

 _"You got any family?" Jake asked._

 _"None of your business. I told you that last time." Diaz replied._

 _Gina smiled._

 _"Let me guess. Jake's been annoying you into being friends with him?" Gina asked._

 _Rosa smirked. "Pretty much."_

 _Whenever Rosa and Jake met for drinks, most the time Gina joined them._

"If someone was trying to kill you, why was a _promise_ so important?" Charles asked.

"Leave it Charles." Gina said. "Rosa will explain later." Gina's phone vibrated. "That's Holt. They are stopping at Abigail's apartment to get her laptop. He said to go to the precinct."

Jake looked up. Holt's car was turning and going towards Abigail's apartment.

"Follow them." Jake said.

"Why?" Charles asked.

"Just do it." Jake said. Charles turned and followed Holt. Behind them Amy turned and followed.

Jake's phone vibrated.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AMY

Jake ignored her message. Holt stopped the car and the three sisters walled into the apartment building. Terry and Holt got out of the car and hurried after them. Charles parked the car.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Go in." Jake said. Gina looked at her childhood friend. He looked worried. They got out of the car and walked over to the apartment building. Amy walked over to them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Something's wrong." Jake answered.

Holt and Terry followed the sisters into the apartment building.

"Elevators been broke for a couple of months. Manager says he'll fix it some point but hasn't yet." Abigail said before walking up the stairs. When they reached her apartment she got her key out. She unlocked the door and they walked in. Rosa turned the light on. Sat on the sofa was a man. Looked like he was late 50s. Black hair which had started to go grey. He smiled. That's when they saw the gun.

"Let me see your hands." He said. Reluctantly Rosa put her hands up. Abigail and Grace copied. Finally Holt and Terry put their hands up.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Terry asked.

"I can answer that." Rosa sighed. "Hello Dad."

 **Sorry that it's a short chapter. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

 **Thank you to anyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed this story. This is the final chapter. If enough people want I might write an epilogue. This chapter has more about Terry in. Please check out my poll. Also please check out my other Brooklyn nine nine fanfiction Family. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Terry and Holt stared at Rosa confused.

"Dad?" Terry asked.

"Yeah. That's our father." Abigail said.

"Why is your father pointing a gun at you?" Holt asked.

"You shot my friend." Rosa's father stumbled forward. He glared at Grace. He pointed his gun at her.

"He was trying to kill us. You should stop sending your friends to kill us." Rosa argued.

"Were you hiding from your father all this time?" Terry asked.

Rosa nodded.

"Let me guess. You've been drinking haven't you dad?" Abigail said.

Their dad shot a glass in the kitchen. "Shut up or next time it won't be just a glass." He growled.

Meanwhile Jake, Amy, Gina and Charles had just reached Abigail's apartment when they heard a gunshot. Jake walked quietly over to the stairs before signalling for the others to follow him.

"What the hell is going on?" Gina said.

"Do you think it's him or one of his friends?" Amy asked ignoring Gina.

"I don't know." Jake answered. "But I have a plan." They gathered in a circle and Jake explained his plan.

Terry lowered his arms.

"Hands above your head." Rosa's father yelled. "Or I'll shoot you."

"Calm down." Terry said as he put his hands above his head. Rosa moved towards the kitchen more. Grace moved in the opposite direction. They both moved slowly so it was hard to notice. They didn't move at the same time. Terry and Holt both took a step towards the Diaz's father.

"You can still leave. We won't tell anyone." Abigail said as she took another step forward.

"Too late now." He said. Grace was stood by she drawers now. Rosa was stood in front of the knives. Abigail had her father distracted so he hadn't noticed yet. Rosa had managed to pick one of the knives up and was slowly moving back.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Their father pointed the gun at Rosa. Grace took advantage of the situation and opened the drawer quietly and got something out. Terry couldn't see what though.

"You think you can distract me that easily. You think I wouldn't notice the knife." He said. "You will regret that." He got ready to fire the gun. That's when the lights went off.

"What did you do?" He walked over to the light switch. The lights still didn't turn on. Red dots appeared on the floor. Like off a sniper rifle.

"Is that one of your friends?" Abigail asked. That's when a glass smashed next to Rosa. The Diaz's father his behind the sofa. Everyone else his as well. Grace crept up behind her father. That's when Terry saw what was in her hand. He smiled. She was a lot like Rosa. He remembered the first time he met her.

 _Jake introduced the new detective to the squad. Terry showed her to her desk. She sat down._

 _"You can put anything on your desk. You can put pictures of your family on your desk if you want." He said._

 _"No thanks." She said._

 _"So where you from." He asked._

 _"None of your business." Rosa answered. "I think I should go see the captain now." Terry showed her to the captain's office. He then went to talk to Jake._

 _"Don't ask Rosa any personal questions. She won't answer them." Jake said._

 _"Why?" Terry asked._

 _Jake shrugged. "Also don't get on her bad side. She's really scary!"_

 _For the first week there Rosa didn't seem that scary but then on her 8th day there something happened. She was just sat at her desk. She was going over a case with Terry. She had just stood up to go get a file. When Scully shouted. A perp was trying to escape. Rosa grabbed the guy by his neck and threw him straight to the ground. That was when Terry realised how scary Rosa was._

Grace pulled the plunger out of the syringe in her hand. It was only a sedative. Abigail stole it from the hospital after their dad came into town. Abi thought that it might come in useful. Grace stabbed her father in the neck with the syringe and injected him with the sedative. He collapsed to the floor.

Terry ran over and handcuffed him. Jake and Amy burst through the door.

"Did my plan work?" He asked.

"What plan?" Holt asked. The lights came on.

"Did you turn the lights off?" Grace asked.

"Gina. By the way the sniper... That was Charles." Gina and Charles ran into the room.

"Who smashed the glass?" Holt asked.

"I knocked it off the table." Rosa answered

"Now can someone please explain what's going on." Gina asked.

"Let's go to the precinct first." Terry said.

The squad sat in the briefing room and the three sisters explained everything like they explained everything to Jake and Amy.

"Your father will be sent to prison. He tried to kill three cops so he will have to serve time for that as well as child abuse." Holt said.

"It's over." Abigail said. The three sisters smiled.

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction.**


End file.
